Spark
by CherryNekoChan
Summary: COMPLETE. One-Shot. Garnering the attention of a Captain is never a great idea... Especially if it's Sosuke Aizen... Kagome/Aizen


Summary- Garnering the attention of a Captain is never a great idea... Especially if it's Sosuke Aizen...

A/N: Sooo... I know what you're going to say. WHY AIZEN? Because, evil and obnoxious as he is, what with that humungous superiority complex, and an ego the size of Texas, he needs a little love too... And he's smexy. He just... is. -sighs- I'm awful, I know. And i know i should be working on Something Blue. My creative brain decided to take a dive off a cliff. I am in so much trouble...

Anyways, enjoy the workings of my half-retarded brain.

**Warning**- Very possible OOCness. You have been warned.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

He noted that his rather small Lieutenant was rather cheerful today. Not that it mattered to the quiet genius; however, his Lieutenant was somewhat nosy where his personal life was concerned. She also had the tendency to stick to him like glue when things blew up in her face; figuratively or literally. He had to wonder at his choice for choosing the mostly oblivious lovestruck girl to be his second-in-command. And then there were days that he relished the thought of getting away with near-treason right under everyones' noses. The Captain sighed quietly and prepared to do something that he normally wouldn't even consider trying.

"You seem very happy today, Momo. Is there some special occasion I've neglected to remember?" Sosuke Aizen asked, feigning cheerfulness to appease the small girl. His Lieutenant whirled around giggling, in his opinion, obnoxiously.

"N-no Captain! I'm just happy because today Kagome is meeting with me and we're going to hunt for a present for Rangiku. Her birthday is next week and neither of us have gotten anything for her," Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5, stuttered, blushing a bright red, "She and I don't get together as much as we used to because we're in different squads and all."

"Ah, I see," Aizen replied, already bored with his Lieutenant's rambling.

"You... Have you met Kagome before, Captain Aizen?" Momo asked, mentally smacking herself in the head when her quiet Captain merely raised a brow and shook his head.

"Can't say that I have, Momo. I don't recognize the name either."

"Well, she's really nice. She's strong and brave, and sometimes she gets in trouble, but she's a good person," Momo replied happily, gathering up her paperwork and shuffling it together. Smiling sunnily, the young Lieutenant stood up and bowed politely to her Captain, "If you want, I can introduce you. I think you'd like her."

"I..." How could he say this without sounding harsh. He really didn't care one way or another, nor did he have any intention of meeting this "Kagome". If the girl was anywhere as lazy or flippant as Rangiku Matsumoto, Aizen wanted as little to do with her as possible. "Thank you, Momo, but I have a lot of work to finish up, and I'd hate to intrude on you and your friend's time together. After all, you said you don't spent much time with her anymore." Momo hummed in agreement and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Oh! She's early? I haven't even made it to the barracks yet!" the Lieutenant squeaked, scrambling to gather her things and bounce over to the door at the same time. Despite being rushed, Momo was genuinely eager to see Kagome again. She took too many steps in her hurry and slipped just as the door opened. Aizen jumped up, feigning concern for his unusually clumsy Lieutenant.

"Momo! Watch-!" he winced at the shrieks of the small girl and her friend colliding with eachother, paperwork flying everywhere in the process.

"-out," Aizen sighed in defeat and caught a wayward sheet of paper floating in the air as he made his way to the tangle of limbs just outside his office door.

"Owww! Momo! Your elbow's in my stomach!" the other girl groaned, attempting to lever the slightly smaller girl off of her. Aizen stopped in front of the two just as his Lieutenant rolled off of the "Kagome" girl, he assumed, and offered a hand to each girl.

"Are the two of you all right? That was quite a nasty collision," the Captain asked, grinning crookedly at Momo as he helped her up. She muttered an affirmative and blushed in embarrassment before turning to the dark-haired girl still kneeling and rubbing her stomach.

"I'm fine! It's not like I'm fragile or something," Kagome muttered, pushing her long hair out of her face and huffing quietly. A hand was held out in front of her and she followed the arm up to the man offering to help her.

Aizen, though he would never admit it, felt his traitorous human heart skip a beat when the girl's blue eyes connected with his. He smiled and she blinked, accepting his hand with a red face and her remaining dignity.

"Thanks, um, Captain."

"You're welcome... ah..."

"Oh! Right! My name is Kagome Higurashi! It's nice to meet you!" she dusted herself off and bowed politely to him.

_'This one has manners. Perhaps she's not like Rangiku at all,'_ the Captain thought, glancing her over again. She was so small! The girl barely came up to his chest!

"Sosuke Aizen. Captain of Squad 5."

"That must be a mouthful to say every time you have to introduce yourself," Kagome teased, grinning up at the surprised Captain. For the first time in his relatively long life, he actually felt like an awkward child when faced with that smile.

"To be honest, it is," Aizen sighed, rubbing a hand through his already messy hair. He really needed to get back to work. He also needed to get away from the strange girl in order to analyze why his senses were suddenly going haywire.

It was a surreal experience for him when she just nodded and turned to face Momo without further questions. Everyone had always been interested in what he had to say. Not to mention his presence alone was quite magnetic.

"You okay, Hinamori?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Kagome," the dark-haired girl replied grinning in embarrassment, "but I haven't even gotten to the barracks yet to get ready to go."

"It's okay. I kinda skipped out on training early to get here," Kagome shrugged, glancing briefly at Captain Aizen. He valiantly ignored the way his heart sped up when her blue eyes flickered to him and away. Momo blinked in question and the former priestess blushed prettily. "I absolutely refuse to chase after my Captain when he's gallivanting around in a drunken stupor. That is **not** training to me."

Ah. Now he knew who she was talking about. It was no secret that Captain Kyoraku loved his sake at any given time of day. Aizen shook his head in disgust and leaned against the door frame. As eager as he was to get back to his papers, he was more interested in seeing how his Lieutenant interacted with this new girl. She was... different.

"Well, you don't mind if I run over there really quick, do you?" Momo asked, biting her lip in earnest. She didn't want to keep Kagome waiting if she was ready to leave.

"Not at all! Do you want me to come with you?" Kagome asked, shuffling out the door to lean against the railing outside. Momo shook her head.

"If you don't mind, could you just wait here?"

"Sure." The dark-haired girl nodded.

"Don't forget your paperwork, Momo," Aizen called out quietly, waving the papers he'd gathered up while the girls were chatting. the smaller girl started and blushed, stuttereing an affirmative and taking the papers from her Captain.

"I'll be right back!" Momo grinned, bowing before taking off in the direction of her barracks. The two remaining shinigami watched her disappear in a charged awkward silence.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"I'm going to be frank with you Captain Aizen. I know you're up to something," Kagome announced when Momo had disappeared off of her senses. She turned to him to level a glare at him, and though he showed no outward reaction, inside he was frantically scrabbling for an answer.

"I'm... not quite sure what you're talking about, Miss Higurashi," Aizen replied, giving her a confused and worried look. The priestess-turned-shinigami rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I can tell. There's this darkness that's spreading over your aura. It's tainting you. If you don't stop, then you'll never get rid of it," the girl demanded, turning to pace away from the 5th Division leader. He blinked as innocently as he could.

"My... aura?"

"Yes! I can see it. Your aura is being tainted by evil!" Kagome growled, giving him a look that screamed 'idiot'. He did not appreciate it.

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no possible way for something like that to happen," he scoffed, turning away from the annoyed female. It was ludicrous for what she was talking about to be true. Finally tired of debating, he turned to leave the former priestess in peace.

Kagome chose that moment to lunge at the older male, snatching his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and dragging him closer. Her spiritual pressure skyrocketed for a moment and a bright pink glow surrounded there joined hands. The spark that ignited knocked the breath from his lungs. Her touch **stung**!

Then he got angry and pushed back with his own reiatsu. How **dare **she try to one-up him! Who did this tiny girl think she was? Just as he gathered a significant enough force to bring the girl to her knees in submission, everything simply... stopped. He snarled and snatched his hand away.

"What. Did. You. Do!" he growled, glaring viciously at the suddenly dizzy looking girl. She shook her head and raised her blue eyes to him unflinchingly. He was becoming increasingly annoyed by the fact that his heart still continued to stutter when she looked at him.

"Checking for... something," she mumbled after a moment of debate, stepping away from the angry Captain. Her reiatsu shimmered for a few seconds longer before shrinking back into her and fading away. Aizen opened his mouth to ask exactly what she was looking for, but Momo's spiritual pressure suddenly rocketed towards them. Kagome stiffened before relaxing again, leaning against the railing as though she had been doing so the entire time.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," she whispered, glowering fiercely at him before flouncing off and meeting the hyperactive Lieutenant in a flurry of happy giggles and hugs. The complete attitude change threw him off for a moment before he recollected his cool demeanor and pretended like their little confrontation never happened. It would be an interesting tidbit to chew on later.

"I'll see you later, Captain Aizen!" Momo called out, blushing cheerfully and turning to leave. Aizen nodded, waving in an effort to remain nice before leveling a questioning look at Kagome. She smirked and nodded.

"It was nice chatting, Captain. Maybe... I'll see you around," she said in a polite tone, bowing mockingly and following Momo away to do her shopping.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It took him two weeks before he was able to pull up anything on the girl. And even at that, the information on her was so limited that he probably would have been able to ask her Captain and gotten just as much from him. Aizen growled and shut down the search engine in the Research and Development lab. He hated to admit it, but the girl had gotten to him and worn out his well earned patience. And she hadn't even done anything! He **hated** being in the dark about anything!

"How am I supposed to figure out what she meant when she said 'tainted aura' when there is next to nothing on her record?" the Captain asked himself, sweeping away from the keyboard and beginning to pace again. He had to know what that strange power was that she'd attempted to use on him; had to understand how she could sense the so-called 'darkness' in his heart. If she figured out what he was up to, it would ruin hundreds of years of planning.

"I need to know what she's hiding," Aizen muttered, glancing at the screen before turning away and stalking angrily from the Research and Development Lab.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Squad 5 recently, Little Kagome," Shunsui Kyoraku stated to his favorite squad member... apart from Nanao, of course. Kagome was like a little sister to him and her happiness was very important to him. Said 'Little Kagome' jumped and whipped around to face her Captain, a flush spreading attractively across her cheeks.

"Wh-wh-what? I'm not doing anything wrong!" the former priestess stuttered, looking at anywhere but the dark-haired man. Kyoraku chuckled and pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Whatever makes you happy, Little Kagome. Sosuke's a nice guy, actually. So I do approve of your choice," he smiled, skirting away when the small girl smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get for making assumptions!" Kagome huffed, turning her nose up and crossing her arms, "I'm not trying to get together with Captain Aizen! I'm just making sure Momo is doing all right!"

"But you're around Sosuke quite a bit. Even when his Lieutenant isn't there," the Squad 8 Captain remarked, sharp gray eyes not missing the anxious look that flashed across Kagome's face briefly.

"I'm... researching... something. It requires me to be in close contact with Captain Aizen," Kagome hedged, not meeting her Captain's eyes resolutely. _'I have to make sure he's not going to hurt you, or anyone, at that.'_

_'You're doing it again,' _Kyoraku thought, eyes narrowing in speculation, _'You're locking me out, Kagome. When are you going to learn that you can trust me?'_

"Well, research away, but don't forget about dinner on Friday night with Jushiro and I. Then you can tell us all about your little relationship with Sosuke," Kyoraku sighed, mussing the girl's hair up before turning away to leave. He had a date with his sake tonight, and he refused to be late.

"Captain! You're so weird!" Kagome whined, sticking her tongue out at her leader's back in annoyance. She blinked a few moments later when she deciphered the rest of his words.

"AND I'M **NOT** IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT JERK!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When he next saw Kagome a few weeks later, it was at the Hospital Ward. Apparently she was being released after spending a few days recovering from a minor head injury.

It went against everything he'd been raised to do, but Kagome had become something of an obsession for him. His need to figure her out was quickly becoming a need to simply have her for himself; if only for the entertainment value.

She was standing at a table talking to one of the Squad 4 members. She laughed at something the male said and waved goodbye as he left. Stalking over, he glared at the girl as she deliberately paid him no attention whatsoever.

Kagome shuffled her papers together, intent on ignoring the angry Captain on the other side of the table. They were both silent for a few minutes, the former priestess going over her discharge papers and Aizen waiting with increasing impatience to be acknowledged. Finally, she huffed and glanced up at him.

"Is there something you needed, Captain Aizen?" Kagome asked in a sugary sweet tone that pushed his buttons just over the edge.

He muttered something unpleasant under his breath and snatched the papers from the small shinigami's hands. Tossing them over his shoulder, he pulled her halfway across the table and leaned over until their faces were inches apart. Kagome sucked in a breath to demand he release her; she never got the chance because he sealed her mouth together with his in a rough passionate kiss.

"Congratulations," Aizen murmured the moment they parted. She attempted to lean back, but he held her close, their noses barely touching. Her blue eyes were wide in confusion and a touch of fear.

"What?"

"No one has **ever **succeeded in doing so, but somehow, you managed to do it. You now have my full attention, Kagome Higurashi," he continued as though she hadn't interrupted, fingers tightening slightly on her arm. She winced; he ignored it. "Rest assured, I **will** find out what it is that you seem to be hiding from the rest of the Court Guard. You're much too interesting a puzzle to put down now."

"I'm not some stupid game that you think you can just solve, Captain Aizen!" the shinigami-priestess hissed, glaring furiously at the arrogant man. _'As soon as he lets go, I'm slapping him!'_

Sure enough, the moment he released her, Kagome's arm swung out. Her aim was true and her palm stung when she connected with the arrogant male's face. He had the decency to look surprised.

"If you **ever** do that again, Captain, I'll **skewer you with my zanpakuto**! You got me?" the former priestess snarled, flinging herself away from the table before violently storming out of the ward.

A moment later, the empty room was filled with his soft laughter as he touched his cheek.

_'Oh yes, she will be fun to break,'_ the brunette thought, his brown eyes glittering in challenge.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Three weeks later, Kagome Higurashi mysteriously disappeared during a routine hollow investigation. It was later confirmed that she had been killed in action by a hollow ambush. Her friends mourned the loss of the bright girl with exceptional abilities. Her Captain became distraught, blaming himself for not keeping a better eye on her, though no one knew this other than Jushiro Ukitake.

A month and a half later, Sosuke Aizen betrayed the Soul Society and ascended into Hueco Mundo in the midst of the Menos Grande and the Negacion.

Touching down in his new palace, the former Captain strolled into his room and sighed. The next step of his plan had been completed without a hitch, and he marvelled at his own genius.

"Everything is coming together," Aizen said to himself, grinning as he opened a secret panel inside his chambers. Waltzing in, he clicked on the lights and watched in amusement as the tank across the room lit up. She glared at him with hatred and banged her fists feebily against the plexiglass; he merely advanced until he was right next to the water glass, smiling the whole time. It was amazing what Perfect Hypnosis could make people believe.

"Soon, I **will **figure out what it is that you guard so secretively," Aizen whispered, placing his hands against the glass and leaning into it. His nose barely touched the cool glass as the girl on the other side unconsciously mimicked him, her large blue eyes pleading with him to release her and her dark hair fanning out in the water. She was so lovely. The former Captain laughed quietly and shook his head, "Not yet, my Kagome. Not until I know **all** of your precious secrets."

_'Not until all of that fire in you is completely mine.'_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Oh yes. He is a sadistic, evil, smexy kind of guy. He seems like the type that wouldn't take no for an answer too when something becomes interesting. Yes, he used his zanpakutou to convince everyone that Kagome had died in an attack. In truth, he kidnapped her to keep himself interested. Such a bad guy, eh?

I know this is kinda out of the blue, but I also said to be prepared for possible Aizen/Kagome interaction in the future. So here it is. lolz!

Please review and tell me what you think. Now that I finally have this out of the way, I can start working again on Something Blue!


End file.
